gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sadler
The Sadler is a pickup truck featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Vapid in GTA V. The Sadler replaces GTA IV's Contender. Design GTA San Andreas The Sadler is one of the lower class pickup trucks available in the game, and functions as a farm truck, resulting in it appearing more frequently in rural regions of San Andreas. Like certain pickup trucks in the game, the Sadler will come with loads on its truck bed, such as oil drums, Sprunk cans, or wooden crates. The truck is based on a 1973-1977 Ford F-Series, but the placement of the grille is similar to 1970s era International Harvester pickup trucks. A closer look at it's engine bay indicates that the engine is an incorrectly transversely mounted engine, most probably a 4 cylinder. The engine in the Bobcat is also a 4 cylinder mounted transversely. Sadler-GTASA-front.jpg|A Sadler in GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). GTA V The Vapid Sadler 5.4 V8 4x4 features a linear theme and appears to be inspired by North American styling featured on the second generation Ford F250 Super Duty. It only comes in crew cab variants. The Sadler commonly functions as a trailer towing truck or a work truck. The front of this truck illustrates the linear theme of the truck's design; the most distinct feature of the front face is the large, chrome-edged rectangular grille. The manufacturer emblem is located centrally, above a chrome horizontal strip. The headlight units are adjacent to the grille and are rectangular in shape. Beneath the grille and headlight units is the front bumper, which protrudes from the front face more than the grille. The hood of the truck features an elevated area whose edges are formed by boundaries that run from a corner of the grille to the windshield (parallel to the body's edge). The sides of the truck further reinforce the linear design theme; being formed from a number of straight lines. The lower area of the body is elevated, with edges parallel to the base of the body. The truck features flared wheel arches to create a more muscular appearance. The main body line that splits the lower body from the upper body is entirely straight. The main body line runs from just above the top of the headlight units across to the rear face of the truck. Like the F250, the side windows of the truck feature a step near the A-pillar. In the small stepped area, wing mirrors are mounted on a polymer insert. The greenhouse is also a linear formation and the roof features five small lights near the front. The rear windshield of the cab is split into three sections. Behind the cabin area, a roll bar may be fitted to the load bed. The truck features side steps which span the cabin area. The truck features industrial-style wheels, wrapped in medium profile tires. The rear of the truck completes the linear theme; having an entirely rectangular rear face. In between the main body line and elevated lower body area, the rear light units are placed. The rear light units are rectangular and placed on the corners of the body, they appear to be split into four sections. The rear bumpers at the base of the rear face protrude further than the elevated area. The bumpers are split so that a central rear tow hitch is accommodated for. As indicated by badges, the truck is four-wheel drive and is powered by a 5.4L V8. Sadler-GTAV-FrontLeft.jpg|A Sadler in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Sadler,Vapid.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V Performance GTA San Andreas The truck's performance is the inversion of that of the Bobcat, with poor-to-moderate speed and acceleration, but superior handling, stability and off-roading capabilities due to its higher ground clearance. GTA V The Sadler in GTA V is your average everyday pickup truck. It has average acceleration and a decent top speed. However, the truck's large turning radius is very wide, and needs a lot of braking to corner around sharp bends. This is made up for by the Sadler having great durability. The truck performs pretty well off-road due to a high ground clearance, and a torque loaded V8 to haul its weight up steep hills. Variants GTA San Andreas Similar to the Glendale, there is also a damaged version of this truck - even when repaired, the panels remain damaged. On the front and back panels, there is no license plate. Sadler-GTASA-beater-front.jpg|A "beater" Sadler in GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). GTA V The Sadler comes in a lifted off-road version, which is known as the Sandking. There's also a snow covered variant of the normal Sadler, which can be seen during the mission Bury the Hatchet. The normal Sadler also spawns in different forms: *Sadler with a brush guard. *Sadler with a rollbar and rollbar with KC lights (one variant - lights are randomly added). *Sadler with cab lights. *Plain Sadler. *Sadler with a bed cover. *Sadler with a workman's rack. The various body modifications/accessories are not available to be added or removed from the truck in Los Santos Customs and when ordering from the website, the player is not able to select which variant will be delivered. In order to obtain a specific style, use the spawn at Lago Zancudo as described below. Sadler_GTAV_PlainVariant_FrontQuarterView.jpg|Sadler GTAV plain version. Sadler_GTAV_BrushGuard_FrontQuarterView.jpg|Sadler GTAV brush guard variant. Sadler_GTAV_CabLights_FrontQuarterView.jpg|Sadler GTAV cab lights variant. Sadler_GTAV_BedCover_RearQuarterView.jpg|Sadler GTAV bed cover variant. Rear quarter view. Sadler_GTAV_PlainRollbar_RearQuarterView.jpg|Sadler GTAV plain rollbar variant. Rear quarter view. Sadler_GTAV_WorkmanRack_RearQuarterView.jpg|Sadler GTAV workman rack variant. Rear quarter view. Sadler_GTAV_LightsRollbar_FrontQuarterView.jpg|Sadler GTAV KC light rollbar variant Sadler_GTAV_3_Varieties_in_traffic.jpg|Three varieties of the Sadler in traffic in GTA V. Sadler2-GTAV-Front.png|A snow covered Sadler in GTA V (Rear quarter view). VapidSandkingXL-GTAV-Front.png|The Sandking XL, based on the Sadler in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Locations GTA San Andreas ;Standard Sadler *In front of Helena Wankstein's Farm, dating her is not required. *Can be found next to the Trailer Park in El Quebrados, it constantly appears in a light green body color, which is a unique trait considering the Sadler cannot be modded at TransFender. *One of the buildings in Blueberry. *In rural areas, such as Flint County and Whetstone. *Parked near some buildings, east of Fallen Tree, Flint County *During the mission Tanker Commander, if the player kills the pursuers before getting to the gas station, after the cutscene a Sadler should be sitting at the gas station right next to RS Haul, that is indestructible and unlocked. *One randomly spawns at The Panopticon. *Occasionally spawns near the hospital in Jefferson. ;Beater Sadler * Next to the house in Beacon Hill, sometimes a regular Sadler spawns instead. * Next to a house, north of the Cluckin' Bell restaurant in Tierra Robada. * Outside a cabin, north of Verdant Meadows. * Behind a gas station in Montgomery, Red County. * Behind a large trailer in Hampton Barns. * At the Whetstone Bridge, leading to Back O' Beyond, at the Whetstone side. GTA V *Often seen in Blaine County. *Commonly spawns on freeways. *Spawns in Two Hoots Falls in Tongva Valley, Los Santos County, San Andreas. *Can be purchased from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $35,000. *Spawns on the side of a dirt road by the beach just south of Fort Zancudo during daytime. There is a small campsite that consists of four campers, as they sit on the beach, their Sadler sits back on the dirt road, and it spawns in every variant. This only works during 10:00 - 18:00 hours. If the variant you want does not spawn, take the one that is there and drive around the runway headland to the north side and back again and a new truck should spawn. repeat until you get the one you want. Trivia General * The default radio stations of the Sadler are: **'GTA San Andreas': ***Beater Sadler: K-DST. ***Standard Sadler: Radio X. **'GTA V': East Los FM 106.2. GTA San Andreas * The Sadler is named after the voice actress Noelle Sadler, who provided the voice for some radio advertisements, pedestrians, and Bettina in the GTA San Andreas. * In the beta version of the game, this was Ryder's car, instead of a Picador.Ryder's Sadler * There is a glitch with the beater Sadler: if you cause enough damage to get rid of the rear bumper, it will show a license plate attached to nothing. * There is a green substance in the back of the truck it is unknown if this is a texture glitch or a reference to something. * Due to programmer error, the PC version of a regular Sadler lacks a sheen while the beater variant has one. HD Universe *The first appearance of this truck marked the first appearance of a light vehicle towing a trailer in the HD Universe. *In GTA V, some of the "Extra" Parts will fall off easily when you crash into something, can include Tray cover, roll bar or utility rack. Bumpers, cab lights and exhaust pipes will not. *With a save editor, it is possible to have all extras on the Sadler at once. *In GTA V, the front brakes will appear through the rims of the vehicle, even putting custom rims will make the brake show up, this also applies to the stock rims. This may be a wheel model error. ** This error has been fixed in the enhanced version of the game * In GTA V, the cab lights will not work on the variant where these are present. The same error is seen on similar trucks like the Sandking XL. * Unlike the Bobcat and the Bison, it's not classified as a van, however, it's classified as an utility vehicle. References Navigation }} de:Sadler (SA) es:Sadler fi:Sadler pl:Sadler pt:Sadler Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Pickup Trucks Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Vehicles with Diffs